just323s_survivorbig_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Otev
is a merge tribe from rom ''Survivor: Grenadines - 32 Islands''. Members }69px69px69px69px69px 69px69px69px69px69px 69px69px69px69px69px 69px69px69px69px69px |} *Aaron Blythe, a rancher from Whispering Pines, NC, best remembered for, despite his age, being a strong physical competitor, who was eliminated early on due to his physical prowess and ability to lie. *Agnes Payne, a plastic surgeon from Yonkers, NY known for looking older than her age, being a physical force earlier on in the game, Agnes ended up being blamed for being the liar and confronted everyone in the house. *Anderson "Anders" Connelly, a camp counselor from Merrimack, NH, known for his kind-hearted, yet skillful strategic gameplay, resulting in a unanimous victory. *Arielle Fox, a special education teacher from Savannah, GA, known for her loud and cheerleader-type personality and surviving many evictions and not winning many competitions. *Rebecca "Becka" Sanders, a lifeguard from Tampa, FL, best remembered for being voted back into the Big Brother house by America due to her bubbly personality, coming back into the house as a competition beast. *Bruce Laster, a soccer coach from Waterbury, CT, known for having zero clue of Big Brother, ended up fighting to stay in the game after falling into the minority on Day 5. *Clayton "Clay" Pope, a media marketer/model from Orlando, FL, known for his relation to a former houseguest and being in a relationship with Jessa Thompson that led to both of their evictions. *Haegan Powell, a graduate student from Knoxville, TN, remembered for his tactical social game and self-described "southern charm". *Horace Cook, a judge from Nashville, TN, best remembred as the original father figure of the series, was one of the likable houseguests turned cunning after he exposed Keith's showmance with Keith's showmance, Faith. *Indiana Stack, a bartender Portland, OR, best remembered for his very loud and gregarious personality, as well as control in his alliance, due to his likable personality. *Iris Newman, a beautician from Trenton, NJ, known for her jersey accent and being the youngest in the game. She used her social and her loyalty skills within her alliance with Aaron Bail (also known as Rickey). *Julia Ross, a waitress from Ogunquit, ME, best remembered for her prowess in competitions, as well as her biting humor and flirtatious charisma. *Katelin "Katie" Rehnquist, a recent high school graduate from Oshkosh, WI, best remembered for her consistently sunny and cheery disposition, as well as showing strong loyalty to her closest allies, at a very young age of competition. *Kieran Holdren, a clothing designer from Los Angeles, CA, known for playing a quiet game but always making sure he had friends and no enemies as well as always trying to be in the majority alliance. *Lena Sarkov, a data analyst from Seattle, WA, known for her subtle guidance of the game throughout her season, alongside her strategic maneuverability. *Liam McGray, a math teacher from New York City, NY, known for being the "16th Houseguest" used the conversations from the secret location to his advantage and got rid of the major threats in the game. *Makaya Knight, a communications student from Cambridge, MA, known for her sharp wit and enthusiastic sauciness throughout her time in the game, as well as her fan-favorite status. *Nahia Lopez, a translator from San Diego, CA, known for playing the silent strategist game and always maneuvering many blindsides in the game, as well as ensuring there was always a bigger target in front of her. *Piper Pratt, a tour guide from Philadelphia, PA, best remembered for her extreme endurance during competitions, and her underestimated strategic prowess, her being a sleeper player *Raini Monroe, a stay-at-home mom from Indianapolis, IN. *Vanessa Hamilton, an attorney from Las Vegas, NV known for controlling Georgianna to get what she wanted in this game. Until she cut them loose when she needed too. Gallary Game History Trivia Category:Tribes Category:Merged Tribes Category:Peach Tribes